Gruvia week
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Gruvia week 2015] Siete pequeñas historias dedicadas a la semana gruvia de este año, los invito a leer.
1. Hair

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**¡Hola de nuevo!, yo ando de gorrosa xp, ahmm bueno como muchos saben ya ha empezado a lo que llaman "gruvia week", y este año he decidido participar, así que.****...es la primer****a vez que participo...también les informo que en abril habrá Lyredy week, para los que les gusta la pareja crack más bonish de todas (?) y bueno obviamente también participaré en la lyredy week...ahmm...bueno no tengo nada más que decir, solo disfruten de la lectura y los dejo con el primer día, tal vez antes del viernes deje los otros seis capítulos c:**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**1.- Hair.**

**.**

**.**

Por décima vez miro el reloj de su muñeca y el del celular. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando en el lugar que habían quedado de verse? Mucho más de lo esperado y aunque no lo mostrará se estaba empezando a preocupar, porque Juvia no era de las que se tardará en llegar a un lugar, y menos si era cuando Gray se lo pedía. ¡Pero con un demonio!, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Esa era la duda de Gray. Saco su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida de ella, pero nada había.

—Sí no aparece en los próximos 20 minutos ya lo dejaré por hoy. —Se dijo a sí mismo apretando levemente al celular.

Media hora había pasado desde que dijo que solo esperaría 20 minutos y ninguna sola señal de Juvia. Simplemente no la entendía, ella era la que había estado esperando siempre esté día donde fuera Gray quien la invitara a salir a alguna cita, no eran novios oficialmente, pero tenían tres meses de que habían empezado a salir. Y justo ahora que era Gray quien proponía que salieran al cine o a dar un paseo por el _mall _a la niña se le ocurría no asistir. Con el entrecejo fruncido y soltando una que otra grosería saco su celular de nuevo y lo desbloqueo mientras buscaba en sus últimas llamadas el nombre de Juvia, el teléfono timbro cuatro veces, al segundo timbre Juvia ya estaría diciendo _"¡Gray-sama!"_ , respiró hondo e iba a colgar pero al quinto timbre la llamada fue contestada.

—¿Juvia? —Su voz sonaba serena, pero su el entrecejo fruncido en su cara decía otra cosa.

—…—

—Juvia, se que estás allí y si no vas a contestar, te juro que ahorita mismo yo v-…

_Pipipipipipipi. _Era lo único que se escuchaba en del otro lado de la línea.

—Me colgó...¿Enserio me colgó?

Apretó sus labios formando una línea tensa. Si, estaba enojado, pero estaba más sorprendido que enojado, ¿Cuando se iba a imaginar que Juvia fuera a cortarle una llamada?, aunque también preocupado ¿Y si a ella le había pasado algo de camino a donde se habían quedado de ver? Sin meditarlo salió del _mall _y tomo camino hacia el edificio donde vivía Juvia. El quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, que estaba en su casa y es que era preferible eso a que le hubiera pasado algo malo. En el trayecto al edificio de Juvia intento llamarle nuevamente pero solo entraba al buzón de voz.

_Hola, esta hablando al teléfono de Juvia, ella no puede atender por el momento, por favor deje su mensaje y en cuando ella lo escuche Juvia se comunicará con usted. _

Era lo que decía su buzón de voz. Genial, era lo único que a Gray le pasara, Juvia había apagado el teléfono. Se detuvo a tomar bocanadas de aire al llegar a la entrada del edificio donde vivía Juvia, le pregunto al portero si ella habla salido pero este le dijo que no, que solo Gajeel había salido hace como alrededor de dos horas, pero que Juvia no había ni salido a checar la correspondencia. Gray pidió acceso al portero y este le cedió el paso. El ojigris termino tomando el elevador hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Juvia. Y ahora estaba frente aquella puerta blanca, dudo un poco el tocar el timbre, pero ya no había marcha atrás y al final decidió tocar el timbre.

—¿Quién...quien es? —Se escucho la voz temblorosa de Juvia por detrás de la puerta.

—Juvia soy yo, ábreme. —Había sonado demandante y autoritario. Se maldijo internamente, quería sonar lo menos enojado posible.

—¡Gray-sama! —Se escucho de nuevo el grito de Juvia desde adentro. —¿Que hace por acá?

—Como no llegaste a nuestra cita quise venir a buscarte. —Trato de escucharse convincente. No quería decirle que estaba demasiado preocupado por pensar en que tal vez algo malo le había pasado a ella.

—Juvia lo lamenta...ella esta algo indispuesta y no puede ir con Gray-sama. —Su voz sonaba temblorosa e insegura ¿Y si estaba enferma? —Gray-sama por favor váyase.

¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban?, ¿Juvia corriéndolo cuando estaba afuera de su casa? Eso si que era algo nuevo, ni el mismo Gray se lo esperaba. Sorprendido por la respuesta de Juvia volvió a insistir tocando el timbre hasta que ella abrió la puerta dejando ver una parte de si, no sin antes colocar la cadenilla. Y a como Gray logró divisarla ella estaba bien de salud, no le veía ningún rastro de tener gripa y su voz sonaba perfectamente bien, solo tenía la nariz un poco roja, pero lo vio normal.

—Gray-sama por favor hágale a Juvia el favor de irse a casa. —Le suplico desde la pequeña rendija que había abierta.

—Ni lo pienses, hasta estado esperando este día desde hace tiempo y no me voy a ir, así tenga que entrar por la fuerza. —Y como Gray no era de mentir comenzó a forcejar la puerta, bueno teniendo cuidado de que cuando la abriera esta no golpearía a Juvia.

—¡Gray-sama por favor no entre así a la fuerza Juvia esta indispuesta! —La Lockser trataba de cerrar la puerta, pero en un vano intento la cadenilla de safo y a Juvia se le fue el color de la cara.

—¿Quieres decirme que carajos te pasa?, ¿Porque estas tan extraña?

Juvia corrió hacia el sillón donde estaba antes y se acostó entre los cojines cubriéndose con las sabanas que tenía allí. Gray rodo sus ojos grises, nunca había entendido a las mujeres y Juvia no era la excepción, ella era un poco más complicada que el resto. Respirando hondo y pensando en que tal vez debería hacer una carta de suicido, rodeó el sillón y se sentó aun lado de una Juvia envuelta en sabanas hasta la cabeza.

—¿Que es lo que va mal? —Pregunto el sonando mucho más relajado, pero Juvia tardo en responder aferrando más su agarre en la sabana.

—Juvia...Juvia solo esta indispuesta...—Al fin había respondido, solo que ella no lo estaba mirando, ella tenía su vista fija en otro lado que no fuera Gray.

—¿Te sientes mal o te duele algo?, si es así podemos llamar al medico y...

—No es eso...es lo que...Juvia esta indispuesta.

—¿Te ha venido el periodo? —Pregunto sin pensarlo. Los colores subieron a su cara enrojeciendola por semejante pregunta, y más cuando Juvia se había girado a verlo, bueno al menos ella ya lo estaba mirando a él. —Lo siento, pregunte sin pensarlo.

—Juvia esta bien...es solo que...que...

Y de nuevo venia su voz temblorosa, Gray entro en pánico al ver que los ojos de la peliceleste se inundaban de lagrimas.

—¡Juvia...N-no llores! —Dijo alarmado, su debilidad era que mas mujeres lloraran y más si era Juvia. —Si dije algo malo o te ofendo disculpame ¡Pero no llores!

—Gray-sama ya no querrá salir por más tiempo con Juvia.

—¿Que tonterías dices?, si estoy contigo es por que quiero realmente salir contigo.

Juvia sintio que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente al escuchar las palabras de Gray. ¿Que tenía ese chico que la hacia sentir de tal forma?, no lo sabia. Solo sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gray Fullbuster.

—¿Gray-sama querrá seguir saliendo con Juvia aunque su cabello este echado a perder?

Gray no entendía lo que quizo decir pero aún así de todos modos asíntio ante la pregunta de la peliazul. Aunque al los segundos entendió a lo que se refería Juvia, pues est se había quitado parte de la sabana de la cabeza dejando ver que su cabello azulado ya no era largo como ayer. Ahora estaba corto...y muy corto...Aunque de alguna manera la hacia verse tierna, dulce e inocente.

—Juvia...¿Que le paso a tu cabello?

—Ayer que Juvia venia de comprar unas cosas se encontro con que estaban de visita Natsu-san con su pequeño primo Romeo, y bueno...Romeo-Kun tenía chicle por todos lados y termino embarrando a Juvia. —Tras su explicación Juvia volvió a cubrirse con la sabana. —Gray-sama es libre de irse.

—Tu cabello esta perfecto Juvia.

Los colores no se hicieron tardar el subir a las mejillas de la peliazul. Era raro que Gray dijera algún cumplido y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Juvia quien no cabía en su emoción se le tiró encima a Gray dandole un sorpresivo abrazo haciéndolos caer acostados a ambos en el sofá.

—¡Gray-Sama están bueno con Juvia!

—Ya, ya tranquila...—Gray también le regreso el abrazo. —¿Te parece si mejor vemos una película aquí?

—A Juvia le encanta la idea.

Y sin mas ambos terminaron en el sillón del apartamento de Juvia, bajo las sabanas y viendo televisión.

.

* * *

**bueno es todo por hoy, Chachos se retira, ahh! es verdad aclaró que la palabra "mall" significa que es un centro comercial de los grandes xp, en fin ahora si Chachos se retira :3 **


	2. Quiet

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**ADVERTENCIA: esté capítulo tiene contenido sexual, no exagerado pero igual solo aviso y también fue el porque cambie repentinamente el rated del fanfic xD.**

**Holoo~, bueno solo ando pasando a dejar una segunda parte porque de plano creo que mañana no podre x'D, tal vez en un rato más coloque un tercero y así c:, espero que les guste.**

**no olviden que pueden contactarme para preguntarme cualquier cosa estaré disponible 100% en ask . fm/xChachosx**

* * *

**.**

**2.- Quiet.**

**.**

**.**

En una sección apartada y poco habitada de la librería publica de Magnolia, se escuchaban ciertos ruidos de muebles rechinar y uno que otro quejido junto a gruñidos bajos.

—Gray-sama haga silencio o nos van a descubrir. —Le susurró al oído gimiendo. Tenía a Gray encima de ella embistiéndola lentamente pero como si un animal fuera. No sabía cómo ni cuándo había aprendido a controlar sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

—Cállate, que ahora vamos a terminar sí o sí lo que tú comenzaste. —Se defendió mientras la embestía.

Y sí…estaban teniendo una de sus tantas sesiones de sexo diario.

Habían empezado bien la mañana y estaban en su última semana de clases para poder empezar el tan famoso _Spring Break _que todos los universitarios deseaban. Habían decidido ir a la biblioteca por la mañana para terminar todos sus trabajos pendientes y tesis. Además de que era más cómodo por las mañanas ya que estaba fresco y no había tanta gente en la biblioteca pública. Empezaron y avanzaron mucho sus trabajos e incluso habían terminado algunos que pensaron que no terminarían en la semana y decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso. Y ahí fue cuando las cosas cambiaron de rumbo desde que Juvia había coqueteado con él rozándole su entrepierna con el pie. Y bueno por esa razón habían terminado en uno de los rincones de las escaleras viejas que eran de las menos habitadas de la biblioteca teniendo sexo.

—Gray-sama…—Jadeo al sentir las embestidas que el pelinegro le brindaba. —Por favor…por favor…Juvia…Juvia…

_«¿Es por acá donde escucharon el ruido?»_

_—¡Mierda! —Susurró demasiado bajo el Fullbuster parando de golpe sus embestidas y saliendo de Juvia._

_—Aaah~ —Reprimió en vano el pequeño gemido de cuando Gray salió de ella y al instante su boca fue callada por la mano del pelinegro mientras asentía. Juvia había entrado levemente en pánico al escuchar aquellas voces intrusas y de puro instinto se acomodó su braga y la falda que llevaba. _

_—Nos van a descubrir si seguimos haciendo ruido. —Murmuro muy bajito en el oído de Juvia. _

_«Sí fue por aquí donde escuchamos el ruido, ¿crees que haya sido un fantasma? »_

_Ambos jóvenes amantes maldecían a las personas que se habían escabullido justo al lugar donde ellos estaban teniendo intimidad. Juvia por un lado estaba frustrada, ella estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo pero se vio cortado por culpa de aquellas voces. ¿Habrían echo mucho ruido anterior mente cuando Juvia estimulaba a Gray y lo hizo llegar a su orgasmo?, era lo más probable pues Gray había gruñido demasiado fuerte, bueno ahora lo importante era que no los descubrieran y debían mantenerse absolutamente quietos en la misma posición que estaba al inicio. El ojigris podía notar la frustración en los ojos de Juvia por haberse visto cortado su orgasmo, no podía volver a penetrarla porque ambos eran demasiado ruidosos a la hora de tener relaciones, les era difícil contenerse a no gritar o gemir. Una idea paso por su mente y sonrió maliciosamente, obviamente eso fue algo que Juvia no dejo pasar por alto y con toda la discreción y sigilo qué hizo se enderezo quedando de rodillas._

_—Gray-sama ¿Qué haces? —Cuestiono en un susurro la peliazul al verlo enderezarse, ella intento imitarlo pero él no la dejo dejándola quita en su lugar y cubriéndole la boca con uno de sus dedos._

_—Shh quédate quieta en donde estás. —Le ordeno y ella asintió quedándose en su mismo lugar de antes. _

_Y entonces fue cuando Juvia había visto el brillo lujurioso en los ojos grises del pelinegro. De a poco vio como las manos del Fullbuster iban subiendo por sus piernas hasta llegar y levantarle la falda exponiendo su braguita que se había mojado por la humedad que se había quedado anteriormente allí. Metió sus dedos por debajo de la braga y busco el clítoris de su amante para comenzarlo a frotar. Juvia ensancho sus ojos a más no poder, su respiración se aceleró al sentir los dedos de Gray bajo su braga y su suspiro tuvo que ser silenciado por la mano de Gray. _

_—No iba a dejarte así sin llegar. —Le susurro lascivamente mientras Juvia hacía puños sus manos ante el placer que le era brindado._

_ La voces que habían escuchado aún estaban presente, Juvia seguía conteniéndose a no gritar mordiéndose el labio inferior. Para ellos era nuevo tener sexo y mantenerse callados sin hacer el ruido que habitualmente los caracterizaba y más para Juvia que era de las que le gustaba moverse demasiado brusco para el sexo y ahora tenía que quedarse quieta, pero definitivamente esa nueva experiencia era excitante. Ignorando poco aquellas voces Gray siguió estimulando a Juvia de aquella zona tan sensible hasta que llegó el momento en cual empezó a palpitar y ponerse caliente ella ya estaba cerca, muy muy cerca que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que estallo en el éxtasis al que Gray la había hecho llegar, solo había atinado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sacudía su cadera teniendo que contener sus gemidos de placer._

_«Saben, mejor vámonos no ha deber sido nada», dijo una de las voces intrusas._

_«¿Tú crees?»_

_«Sí, mejor vámonos tal vez y solo era un animal muriendo ya saben que esté lugar de la biblioteca está solo desde hace mucho»_

_Cuando supieron que aquellas personas se habían ido lo suficientemente lejos Juvia dejo escapar un suspiro largo y Gray la miró de manera socarrona._

_—Gray-sama ¿¡Porque le hizo eso a Juvia!? —Le grito en voz baja demasiado abochornada._

_—Mira, hice lo que tenía que hacer y lo que tu cuerpo demandaba, ¿No? —El comportamiento arrogante de Gray a la hora del sexo siempre le encantó, sabía cómo hacerla llegar de una y mil maneras, tanto como ella al igual lo complacía. —Además descubrí algo. —Dijo esto último de una manera seria tanto que a Juvia le dio curiosidad._

_—¿Qué descubrió Gray-sama? —Pregunto llena de curiosidad._

_—Te ves jodidamente ardiente cuando estás quieta mientras te masturbo. —Dijo sin vergüenza alguna._

_A Juvia le subieron todos los colores rojos habidos y por haber a la cara._

_—¡Gray-sama no diga esas cosas así como así! _

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Chachos~**


	3. Bloom

**FT y sus personaje son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**.**

**3.- Bloom**

**.**

.

El timbre de que el juego finalizó se hizo presente y el marcador estaba 3-2 y gritos de aficionados no se hicieron esperar para celebrar al equipo ganador. Y el equipo ganador era el visitante. Gray quien yacía en piso de hielo no estaba conforme con eso. _Si tan solo hubiera sido más atento..._Era lo único que pasa a por su mente, ese era un partido de Hocker muy importante para el cual habían estado practicando y entrenando duro, pues tendrían un oponente duro además de que el premio del partido beneficiaría a todo el equipo ganador en general otorgándoles becas para entrar a una de las universidades más importantes del país _Y yo les arruine la ilusión a todo el equipo..._volvió a pensar el joven Fullbuster, pues a su ver él había arruinado el sueño de muchos compañeros del equipo de hockey. Gray pensaba que si hubiera sido más cuidadoso no habría salido aterrizando al suelo. Estaba enojado y muy frustrado consigo mismo que no escuchaba a sus demás compañeros de equipo.

—Vamos Gray, solo fue un juego. —Le dijo su hermano Lyon que se había metido a la pista de hielo para darle ánimos.

—No solo fue un juego Lyon...el futuro del equipo dependía de ello y yo lo eche a perder todo.

Lyon lo miro compasivamente, a pesar de que no se llevaban del todo bien Gray era su hermano menor y era lógico que se preocupara por el. Los demás integrantes del equipo no podían dirigirle la mirada y no por estar enojados con él, si no por la reacción que este tendría, si bien se sabia que Gray era de carácter pacífico pero cuando no estaba de buenas era mejor estar al margen. _Si no me hubiese resbalado...y...aagh...¿¡Porque me duele bastante la pierna!? _

Gray estaba demasiado decepcionado de si mismo como para darse cuenta del molesto y torturosa dolor que tenía en una de sus piernas. Ignorando poco el dolor intento levantarse pero el resultado era el mismo que lo llevaba a caer al frío suelo.

—¿Gray? —Le escucho a Lyon llamarle. —¡Gray! ¿¡Que mierdas te pasa!?

—Me duele la pierna.

El grito de Lyon pidiendo primeros auxilios fue lo que resonó entre el bullicio de la multitud, los paramédicos no se hicieron tardar en aparecer con la camilla mientras que entre Lyon y otro del equipo sostenían a Gray para recostarlo en la camilla e ir en dirección a la ambulancia que les esperaba afuera. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Con cierta molestia y el ceño fruncido fue abriendo de a poco sus sorbes grises viendo que la habitación donde estaba todo era blanco, intento levantarse de golpe, pero el dolor en una de sus manos le impidió seguir haciendo movimientos bruscos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía suero inyectado en una de ellas.

—¿En donde...donde...

El ruido de la puerta abrirse se hizo presente, dejando a la vista a una joven de tez blanca y cabellos celestes con unas lindas ondulaciones al final de este.

—Buenos días Gray-sama, a Juvia le alegra que ya haya despertado.

—¿Que hago aquí?, Juvia, ¿Porque estoy en el hospital?

—¿No lo recuerda Gray-sama? —Dijo con preocupación la peliazul. —Ayer después del partido fuiste llevado por paramédicos y Lyon-sama al hospital porque te fracturaste la pierna.

_Claro...el partido..._Pensó con desgano el Fullbuster apretando los puños y desviando su mirada a otro punto. Juvia lo miró a Gray con ternura. Ella sabía como se sentía, sus compañeros del equipo de Hockey le habían comentado la situación. Gray sintió como alguien acariciaba con ternura el dorso de su mano, sabia que era Juvia pero no quería darle la cara, tenía demasiada vergüenza y se sentía humillado por la manera tan estupido en la que hizo que su equipo perdiera y por si fuera poco había sido más humillante su error frente a Juvia, con quien ha empezado a salir. La peliazul se había sentado en el espacio de la cama libre mientras seguía acariciando el dorso de la mano de Gray viendo como la fuerza de sus puños iba disminuyendo.

—Gray-sama...—Le llamo con ternura haciendo que el nombrado solo emitiera un "hmmp".—Lo que sucedió no fue culpa ni descuido suyo, los accidentes siempre pasan y además...Juvia vio claro de como empujaron a Gray-sama para que esto pasara.

—Juvia, ese partido dependía del futuro del equipo y por culpa mi-...

—¡Juvia ya ha escuchado suficiente! —Le reprendió sorprendiendo al pelinegro y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. —Gray-sama, ¿No ha pensado en que el resto de sus compañeros del equipo están preocupados por usted?

—Eso no puede ser Juvia. —Respindió de manera arisca. —Ellos deben de estar molestos y decepcionados, lo mejor será que abandone el equipo.

—¡Gray-sama no sea idiota! —Le reprendió de nuevo. —Los chicos del equipo están demasiado preocupados por usted, todos y cada uno de ellos se han rehusado a venir a verte porque tienen miedo a la reacción de Gray-sama.

El pelinegro no tenia idea de eso, ¿Enserio el equipo estaba preocupado por el? ¡Se suponía que ellos debían estar súper molestos!, no preocupados.

—Si lo dices solo para que me sienta mejor déjalo ya Juvia.

La peliazul se levanto y se colocó las manos en la cadera mirándolo con desaprobación y él solo la miro con una ceja alzada. _¿Para que se molesta tanto?, definitivamente nunca entenderé al cien por ciento a las mujeres, _Era lo que Gray pensaba en estos momentos. Juvia se miraba preocupada y algo exasperada caminando de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo a un lado de la mesita que estaba en la ventana y se agachó un poco a buscar algo.

—Los muchachos, Silver-sama, Lyon-sama, Ultear-san, Juvia y todos colaboramos para traerle esto.

Juvia se giró y camino hacia Gray mostrándole un grande y sencillo, pero hermoso ramo de flores junto a lo que parecía ser una foto y se la entrego. Era una selfie, estaban todos su familia, el equipo de hockey y Juvia, todos tenían carteles pequeños donde le deseaban mejor salud a Gray y que se recuperara pronto para volver a jugar.

—Ellos...ustedes...¿Porque? —Decía sujetando el ramo de flores y observando la fotografía.

—Porque todos estábamos preocupados por Gray-sama. —Ella se acercó de nuevo a el y lo abrazo rodeándole los hombros recargando su barbilla en el hueco del cuello del Fullbuster. —Juvia estaba muy preocupada por Gray-sama, ¿Sabe?, las flores las flores son diferentes porque las escogimos entre todos, ellas acaban de florecer.

Gray no sabía como actuar con palabras, pero sus acciones demostraban lo que no podía decir. Se dejo llevar por el abrazo repentino de Juvia y él le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Como nosotros. —Fue lo único que dijo Gray. Pero Juvia sabía a qué se refería ellos también habían "florecido" como pareja, o almenos intentando serlo.

—¡Aaaahh Gray-sama! —Suspiro melosa abrazándolo más. No quiso decir nada más, no quería que tampoco Gray con su lado tsundere o ella misma con su melosidad echaran a perder un momento tan lindo, uno de los tantos que se aproximaban.


	4. Demons

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**.**

**4.- Demons.**

**.**

**.**

La cosa de alguna manera se había tornado complicada en la infiltración al gremio de avatar. Sus contrincantes eran fuertes. Lucy había salido del lugar volando con Happy por petición de Natsu. Gajeel había llegado repentinamente con tropas del consejo, tenían más de la mitad de ese gremio destruío. Y las cosas se estaban empezando a poner duras con Gray. Natsu intento hacerlo entrar en razón muchas veces pero nada funcionaba, su obsesión por encontrar el libro de END lo tenía cegado y nada le importaba, ni siquiera lastimar a sus antiguos compañeros. Aunque por otro lado con la llegada sorpresiva de Juvia las cosas se le complicaron poco a Gray, al menos mentalmente.

—No se que tratas de hacer en ese estado tan deplorable. —Resonaba la fría voz de Gray. Pues Juvia aun a la fiebre tan fuerte que traía y sus ropas de pijama, apenas y se podía mantener en pie, pero desde que supo que habían encontrado la localización de Gray se habia obstinado a querer ir. —Solo mírate apenas y puedes estar de pie.

—A Juvia...—Su respiración se estaba complicando. —A Juvia no le importa...ella te traerá de nuevo Gray-sama...Gray-sama...por favor volvamos juntos...de regreso a Fairy Tail...

Algo dentro de Gray se estaba acelerando, él sabía que era su corazón. Pero su ambición era más fuerte...lo cegaba por completo haciéndolo ver como un total desconocido.

—¡No seas ilusa! Mi único interés es encontrar el libro de END, no tengo interés alguno en volver a ese gremio de haditas.

Algo parecido a lo que eran las arenas de Keith habían rodeado a Juvia, encerrándola por completo, haciendo sufrir mentalmente, su cuerpo estaba más debilitado debido a la fiebre y la pelea que había estado llevando con Gray, era como cuando pelearon por primera vez en el suceso de Phantom Lord. Hielo y agua salían por todos lados y ninguno de los dos parecía tener fin, hasta que Gray volvió a encerrar a Juvia en una coraza de hielo como cuando Silver congelo a Natsu. Gray cantando victoria se había acercado a la estatua de Juvia congelada y la sujeto por el mentón.

—Que ilusa. —Dijo severamente sujetándole la barbilla y mirándola con sorna. —Como siempre no puedo negar que eres de las personas que me dan una pelea con la cual nunca me decepciono. —Alejo sus manos de la estatua y la miro por ultima vez. —Me has dado una buena pelea Juvia.

Y sin más el Fullbuster se había girado sobre sus talones y había empezado a alejarse. Ese hielo al menos le daría el tiempo de desaparecer de la vista de Juvia. El ruido de algo quebrarse le hizo girarse de nuevo, para llevarse con la enorme sorpresa, que esta vez si se miraba marcada en su cara de ver como Juvia salía de aquella coraza de hielo gracias a su agua en punto de ebullición.

—¿Como mierdas...? —Era lo único que había dicho el Fullbuster.

—Juvia...ella...¡Juvia se hará de todos sus demonios Gray-sama...Si ellos son la causa de su comportamiento Juvia se deshará de ellos para traerle de vuelta la felicidad!

Esa forma de hablar...esa mirada...esa determinación...esas palabras.

_Si ese monstruo es tu pesadilla tengo una razón para pelear con el...yo voy a sellar tu oscuridad._

Esas palabras resonaron un sinfín de veces en su cabeza.

—Que...¿Que acabas de decir...?


	5. Dancing

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**bueno, ayer revise los otros dos capítulos que publique y siento mucho lo de alguno que otro error se me escaparon, y bueno pos como decimos en mexico, "se me fueron las cabras" y aparte iba publicando desde el celular y bueno, el muy puto coopera cuando se le hinchan los huevos (?), en fin para esté de "Dancing" esta re claro que me inspire un buen con la canción "Thinking out loud" de Ed Sheeran -inserte corazón aquí (?)- bueno en fin...felices pascuas y les dejo la lectura de hoy ;3**

* * *

**.**

**5.- Dancing.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más como todos los jueves, Gray se había escapado de su molesta clase de asesorías, odiaba esa clase y aparte era aburrida porque según los profesores era "para que los alumnos convivieran entre sí", según Gray ellos ya estaban demasiado grandes, y por un lado sí…¿Por qué los profesores debían darles clases de asesoría a alumnos universitarios? Y bueno, por otro lado Gray se había logrado escapar como todos los jueves hacía. Sus compañeros de clase se habían preocupado, Erza lo había notado así desde hace un par de semanas atrás, por no decir que meses. Gray por otro lado solo se excusaba al día siguiente con algo tonto para quitárselos de encima. Él ojigris seguía su camino escabulléndose entre las personas de las traficadas calles del centro, miró uno de los relojes públicos y soltó una pequeña maldición en voz baja.

—Tengo menos de 20 minutos…

Acelero su paso como pudo, le importaba poco si empujaba a las personas o no. Él siguió su camino hasta que llego a un edificio grande que decía "Teatro Magnolia", con fachada romana y muchas escaleras por subir, y corriendo entre tropezones las subió hasta que se adentró respirando con menos dificultad y refrescándose con el aire acondicionado. Camino más tranquilo por los pasillos elegantes del lugar hasta que llego a uno de los salones o más bien sala de teatro. Entro y vio el lugar como siempre, amplio, con palcos, zonas VIP y los típicos asientos acolchonados de terciopelo rojo y por último el escenario. Se acomodó bien la mochila y se sentó en su lugar habitual de todos los jueves, era perfecto y nadie podría verlo allí nunca. Estaba ansioso y las manos le sudaban mientras miraba la hora.

—¿Dónde está? —Se murmuro a sí mismo al ver que el escenario solo constaba con la pequeña grabadora ovalada negra encima de un banquito, pero nadie estaba en dicho escenario.

Cuando se estaba desesperando de más sus ojos grises desprendieron un brillo singular al escuchar que una de las puertas de la sala fue abierta. Al escuchar los pasos Gray procuro esconderse mejor hasta que la persona que había entrado estuviera en el escenario él no se sentaría bien. Sentía que el pulso y el recorrer de su sangre se aceleraban bastante al ver a la chica que había entrado ya arriba del escenario. La chica sin dudas era la más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, aunque bueno eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta, esa chica se había convertido en algo que Gray no conocía, es más ni siquiera se conocían y lo más probable era que la chica ni supiera de su existencia. La chica encendió la grabadora dejando sonar la música de balada y respiró un par de veces hondo hasta que empezó a moverse al ritmo que la balada transmitía. La chica sin duda era hermosa y con ese vestido blanco parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sumándole su cabello suelto de color azul con ondulaciones en la punta, su piel era pálida pero bonita y tal vez suave, su cuerpo era tan perfecto y más cuando se movía para bailar de la manera en la que siempre lo hacía y sus ojos, sus ojos eran la parte favorita de Gray, eran tan azules como el mar.

—Siempre tan puntual. —Murmuro en su mente. Tenía sus brazos recargados en uno de los respaldos de los asientos y su barbilla descansaba en sus brazos, estaba hipnotizado con cada movimiento que ella hacía, y más en donde sus piernas y cadera hacían mayores movimientos, haciéndola ver entre atrevida, tierna y tímida a la vez. —¿Cómo puedes ser tantas cosas a la vez?, sin duda eres un misterio de esos que me gustaría resolver. —Volvió a pensar el Fullbuster, pero solo para sus adentro, él mismo sabía de antemano que ni de puta diría tales palabras en voz alta.

Gray había quedado anonado con la peliazul desde la primera vez que la vio bailar. Y eso que había sido por mera coincidencia o aburrimiento. El Fullbuster en aquel entonces había terminado una de sus pasadas relaciones amorosas y para distraerse de eso entro a cualquier lugar sin ver de que trataba hasta que supo que había entrado al teatro y se metió a una de las tantas salas, quería estar solo y no por que se sintiera mal por su ruptura con Nano, simplemente él deseaba tener un momento de tranquilidad para si mismo. Y desde ese momento fue cuando justo escucho sonar en la sala la famosa canción "Thinking out loud" de Ed Sheeran y al instante de entre las cortinas rojas del escenario salía una figura femenina bailando en perfecta imitación a la chica del video original de la canción. Y desde esa vez los jueves eran el día favorito del pelinegro, era su día secreto, secreto que solo sabía él y el teatro. Sonrió de medio lado con su barbilla aún recargada en sus brazos.

—Sin duda has atrapado toda mi atención Juvia. —Murmuro en voz baja.

Y sí, Juvia era el nombre de aquella chica. Una vez la escucho sin querer por su manía de hablar en tercera persona. No la conocía del todo pero saber su nombre, que era muy tímida y que hablaba en tercera persona era suficiente para Gray. Así fue como esa chica de nombre Juvia era completamente desconocida de Gray, pero era ella y solamente ella era quien le daba tranquilidad los jueves y el fin de semana que él necesitaba.

.

* * *

**~Chachos~**


	6. Light

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima~**

**Aclaro que la historia de esté día estará ligada o puede que vuelva a aparecer en mi otro fanfic llamado "¿Problemas incómodos?" **

**Holos~, bueno ya casi se acaba la gruvia week...fue hermosa mientras duro T-T (?), y bueh esté es el penultimo capítulo de este eventou y bueno quise ponerle algo de drama no tan tragico :b, y bueh! ya los dejo en la lectura c:**

**como chingo pero no olviden que cualquier cosa pueden buscarme en ask como xChachosx o en feisbuk tengo una fanpage llamada Shachos (con imagen de perfil de gomitas) so sha les dejo la lectura :v**

* * *

**.**

**6.- Light.**

**.**

**.**

Hace dos días había pasado un evento importante donde se daría la aprobación de publicar la primera historia de Gray Fullbuster en una de las revistas más importantes del país para empezar su carrera como escritor. A pesar de tener la carrera como policía de alto rango que tanto le gustaba, pero el de ser escritor siempre fue algo que quiso ser desde muy joven pero sabía que de plano si estudiaba para eso primero no ganaría nada y sabía que primero tenía que tener un trabajo fijo que le brindara dinero y algo con lo cual sobrevivir, por lo cual accedió entrar a la academia de policías que su padre manejaba, junto a Lyon se volvieron los mejores agentes que la compañía de Silver tenía.

**_El día de ayer por la tarde…_**

_—¿Estás seguro de que soy la persona con quien quieres estar? —Había preguntado una peliazul de forma entusiasmada._

_—Juvia, siempre has sido la indicada. —Respondió Gray muy seguro de sí mismo con un brillo singular en sus ojos grises contagiando a los azul oscuros de juvia. _

_—Entonces me parece bien. —Le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba pasando sus brazos por la cintura masculina._

**_Esa misma noche…_**

_La estación de policías ya estaba vacía bueno se podría decir que así era, porque en una de las oficinas se escuchaba claramente como dos personas discutían._

_—Es que…Gray no lo entiendo. —Decía Juvia caminando de un lado a otro mientras que Gray estaba recargado en una de las esquinas del escritorio viéndola ir de una esquina a otra. —¿Por qué escribiste ahora esas cosas sobre mí? Se suponía que eras diferente…_

_—Era diferente, pero ahora soy igual a todos esos molestos y mediocres medios de comunicación que buscaban información sobre la famosa Juvia Lockser. —Suspiro tranquilamente cruzado de brazos. —No eres nadie hasta que hablan de ti._

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo eso se volvió monótono muy a pesar de que le gustaba su trabajo de policía. En uno de los operativos de cuando recién iniciaba el año, el cual consistía en detener a un loco que había amenazado a todo el aeropuerto fue cuando después de mucho tiempo la volvió a ver. La chica de la cual por primera vez se podría decir se enamoró o según palabras de él "atracción física a primera vista", para el ojigris Juvia Lockser siempre fue una clase de hobby, nunca hablo con ella o las veces que lograba hacerlo ella estaba tan borracha que no lograría recordar que hablo con él, con el tiempo su atracción por ella comenzaba a crecer, no era una clase de pervertido ni nada, pero cada que a su hermana Ultear se le ocurría dar alguna fiesta en casa o algún antro o bar que rentaran aprovechaba para platicar con la peliazul, aunque esté ya sabía que ella ni le recordaría. Además de que Gray junto con Lyon asistían a las fiestas de Ultear por compromiso. Días después fueron invitados a una boda en corcus, después de ese día no volvió a ver a Juvia nunca más.

Y bueno, ahora ambos estaban encerrados en un elevador, sin aire acondicionado y para variar sin luz, y por si fuera poco en completo silencio. ¿La razón? La discusión de ayer por la noche. Cuando Juvia había confiado plenamente y había iniciado una relación con Gray, esté le había salido con algo que ella no esperaba y sabía muy bien que no iba a perdonarle todo lo de ayer y de lo que se había enterado.

—Juvia.

—…—Silencio era lo que obtenía por parte de la nombrada. Sabía bien que ella no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

El calor que hacía en el ascensor poco a poco los estaba afectando, al menos a Gray, que no toleraba del todo los lugares calientes y menos encerrados por lo de su claustrofobia. Aunque si estaba encerrado en algún lugar con Juvia esa fobia se iba. Bien si ella no iba a hablar lo haría él, aunque solo una vez fuese a decir lo que tenía en mente.

—Sé que te lastime, pero aún me gustas y te amo. Deje de saberlo a veces y cometí errores, cometí una tremenda multitud de innumerables errores pero, yo jamás deje de quererte.

—Pues disculpa si Juvia no te cree ni ahora ni nunca. —Esas palabras fueron tan filosas para Gray que dudaba convencerla de volver a confiar en él.

—Por dios solo…en cuanto salgamos de aquí solo sube un segundo conmigo al departamento, tengo algo que enseñarte que te lo probara.

—Juvia ya vio todo lo necesario ayer.

—¿No crees que después de todo lo que me ocultaste y no me contaste por miedo, merezco una segunda oportunidad? —Juvia pareció meditarlo. —Solo una Juvia…una sola oportunidad te pido, y si después de eso aun estás segura de no querer a volver a saber nada de mí…yo respetare tu decisión y dejare de molestarte.

Juvia agradecía que la luz del ascensor estuviera encendida, pues así Gray no podía ver su rostro enrojecido y lleno de sorpresa por las palabras que él mismo Fullbuster decía. Ella nunca lo había escuchado decirle que la amaba, y ella estaba ya segura de no querer volver a verle pero, esas palabras que él había dicho fueron lo que la hicieron dudar. Se escuchó como Juvia había soltado un suspiro.

—Está bien, Juvia subirá para ver lo que sea que quieras enseñarme.

Y como si las palabras de Juvia fuesen magia la luz al ascensor había regresado y por ende esté había vuelto a funcionar llevándolos de nueva cuenta al piso de arriba requerido. Gray había soltado un suspiro de alivio, al menos Juvia había accedido a subir con él y podría mostrarle lo que tenía en su departamento, sabía que con eso ella podría perdonarlo, pero de no ser así…él dejaría de insistirle.

—Gracias Juvia. —Dijo el pelinegro y al instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Ambos habían salido de ese pequeño cuarto y se había adentrado en el departamento, donde Gray le dijo a Juvia amablemente que esperara en la sala mientras terminaba de preparar algo de té y se lo llevaba a Juvia para que ella lo bebiera, a los pocos segundos él volvió a pedirle que lo esperara unos segundos en lo que iba a su cuarto y volvía con un folder amarillo el cual se lo entrego a Juvia y ella lo miró algo extrañada.

—Léelo. —Le pidió amablemente y ella asintió. —Si después de eso aún decides no querer volver a saber nada de mi lo respetare, pero no cambiara lo que siento.

Juvia asintió abriendo el folder, sacando el contenido de esté con las manos levemente temblorosas y los nervios de punta que obviamente lograba disimular. Sus ojos se movían con cada línea que leía al mismo tiempo que daba leves respingos cuando cambiaba de hola. No esperaba leer todo aquello, cuando llego a la última hoja se mordió el labio inferior que había comenzado a temblar. Y cuando termino de leer tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dejo las hojas sobre la mesita de estar. Gray aunque no lo demostrara estaba ansioso bajo la mirada azul de Juvia, ¿Le daría otra oportunidad? No lo sabía.

—Yo…Juvia…—Soltó el aire que había tomado antes y agacho un poco la mirada. —Juvia lo va a pensar.

Gray sintió como un pequeño rayo de luz volvía a reaparecer en su vida. ¡Juvia dijo que lo pensaría! Y eso era bastante bueno pues era muy probable que ella le perdonara o le diera otra oportunidad. Justo cuando Gray se acercó para sentarse a un lado de ella y abrazarla. La luz de nuevo se había ido en todo el edificio. La verdad no le importaba estaba demasiado emocionado por lo que Juvia le había dicho.

**.**

* * *

**~Chachos~**


	7. Sweet

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Holooo :3, bueno ya con esté capítulo se finaliza la gruvia week, y como es el último decidí hacerlo algo larguito y con final albierto :3, en fin espero que vomiten arcoiris con esta cosa :3, sho me retiro. La verdad me gusto mucho participar en este proyecto...pero los veré de nuevo en la Lyredy week :3, en fin los dejo con la lectura :3**

* * *

**.**

**7.- Sweet.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Juvia Lockser era niña en el kínder los niños todos los días y siempre se burlaban de ella, ¿El motivo? No tenía padres. Tenía poco la reciente muerte de sus padres, su tío Metallicana peleo mucho para poder tener a Juvia bajo su tutela, de no ser así la niña sería enviada muy lejos a un orfanato. Cuando Juvia estaba en sus clases de kínder siempre era lo mismo, le lanzaban bolas de papel, una de las niñas siempre la pellizcaba de las manos dejándoselas rojas, los niños le quitaban su sillita cuando ella se iba a sentar, le robaban los colores y los insultos nunca hacían falta. A Juvia le gustaba la hora de la salida, aunque fuese una odisea salir del salón y del kínder ella amaba la hora de la salida porque para esa hora su primo Gajeel, que estaba en un grupo diferente al de ella entraba personalmente al salón por ella y se iban al parque de enfrente a comprar dulces, helados o raspas mientras se quedaban sentados en una banca a esperar a Metallicana, aunque claro nunca faltaba que ciertos mocosos fueran de metiches para seguir molestando a Juvia robándole sus dulces o raspados, eso era mal opción cuando se daban cuenta de que Gajeel les partiría toda la cara.

¿Y Juvia? Bueno ella se quedaba en la banca sentada llorando en silencio, no le gustaba que Gajeel se metiera en problemas por su culpa, y para variar siempre que ella se ponía llorar empezaba a llover. Juvia escucho el ruido de los arbustos detrás moverse, asustada pensando que sería otro niño que fuera a molestarla se puso de pie y voltio por inercia pero no había nadie.

—¿Qué…que es esto? —Dijo al ver que al lado de donde se encontraba sentada hace rato había un pequeño dulce. Confundida seguía mirando en todas direcciones en busca de quien podría haber dejado el dulce, miró por entre los arbustos pero ya no había nadie. Poso sus ojos azules en su pequeña mano contemplando el dulce.

* * *

Los años pasaron y tanto como Juvia y Gajeel ahora estaban en escuela primaria. La vida era rutinaria y lo mismo que en el kínder, con la diferencia de que aquí los niños eran más grandes y más abusivos tanto que llegaron al grado de robarle a Juvia el dinero y almuerzo todos los días, y como todos los días Gajeel siempre se miraba envuelto de peleas por defender a su prima. Quien lo viera pensaría que era un dragón defendiendo a algún conejito o algo por el estilo. Y como ya era costumbre la hora de la salida era la gloria para Juvia, aunque ciertos días siempre salían tarde porque la directora los citaba para hablar con ellos y saber qué problema había, porque las peleas que Gajeel con los otros niños eran muy constantes, los profesores nunca eran conscientes del porque era la razón de las peleas en las que Gajeel siempre estaba envuelto y por otro lado nunca sabían nada porque Juvia quería evitar más problemas de los que habían. Un día ambos salieron al terminar la clase, pero Gajeel fue llamado por la directora por cuarta vez en la semana, por lo tanto Juvia se había ido a la pequeña plaza a esperar sola a Gajeel, había llegado y se sentó en la banca habitual, sus pies no llegaban al suelo y jugueteaba con los pliegues de la falda del uniforme. Voltio curiosa hacia un lado buscando con la mirada a ver si Gajeel estaba cerca y como su primo no venía se levantó y miró de nueva cuenta la banca y suspiro, su mirada estaba un poco decepcionada, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se giró de manera temerosa y rápida, pero solo se topó con un niño peliblanco como de su edad.

—¿Qué quiere de Juvia? —Pregunto con la voz temblorosa y colocando sus manos en la cabeza. —Ella no tiene dinero ni nada que darle, por favor no la moleste.

—Tranquila no te haré nada. —Dijo en niño peliblanco con una amplia sonrisa. —Solo quería darte tu mochila que se había caído de la banca donde estabas sentada.

Juvia lo miro confundida al momento en que el niño le entregaba la mochila y ella la tomaba.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Que crees que haces idiota!? —Se escuchó el rugido de Gajeel, el cual ya se encontraba sosteniendo al niño peliblanco del cuello de su uniforme y fulminándolo con sus ojos rojos. —¿Este idiota te está molestando Juvia?

—¡N-no!...él solo ayudo a Juvia a entregarle su mochila. —Gajeel miró con desconfianza al peliblanco y lo soltó.

—¡Está vez te salvaste!

El chico peliblanco sin mucho ánimo se levantó y se sacudió el uniforme. No le sorprendía que el niño de ojos rojos lo tratará así, después de todo el siempre peleaba así con otro niño. Por otro lado Juvia se había vuelto a sentar en la banca mientras Gajeel había ido a comprar un par de helado para los dos. La pequeña peliazul suspiro y recargo ambas manos sobre la banca, pero en una de estas sintió algo que no estaba antes. Tomo entre sus manos lo que había sentido antes y lo miró con emoción. Era uno de esos dulces que tanto le habían gustado. Desde la primera vez que lo probo cuando estaba en el kínder ese dulce se había vuelto en su favorito, y desde aquel entonces siempre se encontraba con un dulce de esos cerca de ella.

* * *

Los años volvieron a pasar y ahora Juvia y Gajeel no eran los niños de aquel entonces, ahora eran adolescentes de segundo año de secundaria. Desde que estaban en Phantom Lord Juvia había conseguido hacer amigos, todos eran hombres y amigos de Gajeel, pero al final eran amigos de ella también, lo cual provocaba cierta envidia en todas las mujeres de la secundaria. Juvia había crecido y sus facciones y su cuerpo eran más femeninos, Gajeel al igual sus facciones se habían vuelto más gruesas, su cabello era un tanto largo y tenía alguna que otra perforación en la cara, sin mencionar que creció a lo bruto. Era uno de esos días en que a Gajeel le había tocado ir a la cafetería a comprar los almuerzos de su grupo de amigos, por lo tanto Totomaru, Aria, Sol y Juvia se quedaban en el salón de clases esperándolo.

—Por cierto Juvia. —Le llamo Totomaru captando la atención de la peliazul. —¿Sigues teniendo de esos dulces que nos diste a probar el otro día?

—Sí, Juvia los tiene, ¿Por qué?

—Había olvidado que Juvia tenía de esos dulces tan ricos. —Argumento Aria en un intento fallido de disimular que iba a llorar.

—Non non non, ¿alguna vez has sabido de dónde salen? —Cuestiono Sol dejando algo confundida a Juvia.

Era cierto y ahora que recordaba. Esos dulces aparecían siempre, y aparecían con más frecuencia cuando ella lo estaba pasando mal.

—¿Has pensado en que puede ser algún admirador secreto?

—¡Totomaru! —Chillo algo sonrojada la peliazul. —¿Cómo le dices esas cosas a Juvia?, por favor no lo vuelvas a decir, Gajeel no sabe nada de los dulces y ahora que mencionas eso de un supuesto admirador secreto a Juvia le podría ir mal.

—¡Pff! Gajeel no sabría de todos modos, además no creas que no sabe lo de los dulces. —Juvia miró a Totomaru con desaprobación. —Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada, no sabemos cómo, pero él se enteró por si solo, además de que no sabe que nosotros sabemos lo de tus dulces misteriosos Juvia.

—Non non non, Totomaru tiene razón en algo. —Juvia y el resto lo miraron con atención. —Esa clase de dulces no pueden aparecer por si solos, la magia no existe, por lo tanto alguien que es demasiado audaz y cuidadoso de que no lo veas es quien te deja esos dulces.

La plática sobre el misterio de los dulces se vio zanjada en cuanto Gajeel había llegado con el almuerzo, habían fingido hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen los benditos dulces y la hora del descanso termino dando por inicio a las clases nuevamente. A la sexta hora de clases Juvia había pedido permiso de ir al baño, hiso sus necesidades y cuando termino de lavar sus manos se topó con algunas caras femeninas conocidas de sus mismo grupo y otros rostros conocidos de tercer año, la peliazul no tenía buena espina sobre ello al ver la malicia y odio en sus rostros, aunque intento pasar desapercibida cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir fue jalada brutalmente de su brazo y estampada contra los lavabos. Juvia no sabía lo que venía, solo podía escuchar sus insultos y malos tratos, le pegaban, le estiraban el cabello y la abofeteaban. Media hora después tanto Gajeel, Totomaru y los demás estaban preocupados y se vieron en la necesidad de pedir permiso para salir de la clase e ir a buscar a Juvia, sabían que ver a algunas de sus compañeras ir al baño minutos después de que Juvia fuera no era algo bueno. Los demás fueron a buscar en los pasillos y lugares que Juvia frecuentaba para estar sola y por último Gajeel había decidido entrar al baño de mujeres aunque estuviera prohibido. De una patada entro y no vio a nadie, examino el lugar y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver rastros de cabello azul esparcido por todo el suelo, fue abriendo de una patada cada puerta de los cubículos del baño hasta que llego al último y estaba cerrado, escucho unos débiles sollozos que conocía bien.

—¡Juvia abre la puerta carajo! —Dio un golpe en la puerta. —¿¡Que carajos paso mujer abre! —Seguía protestando. —¡Con una mierda Juvia, si no abres la puerta la voy a tirar y sabes que lo haré!

Un último sollozo se escuchó y segundos después la puerta fue abierta. Dejando ver a una Juvia con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y aun Gajeel demasiado sorprendido. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y solo se escuchó el sonoro golpe del puño de Gajeel chocar contra los azulejos del baño. Cuando salieron del baño se encontraron en la entrada principal con Totomaru y el resto.

—¿Pero que paso…? —Cuestionaron Aria y Sol al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora sí que ese grupo de hienas locas se han pasado. —Bufo Totomaru con enojo entregándole su mochila a Juvia y dándole un abrazo. Era bien sabido que tanto Totomaru y los demás miraban a Juvia como su hermana pequeña y lógicamente se iban a enojar con cualquier cosa que le hicieran. —¿Qué piensas hacer Gajeel?

—Hablare con Porla al respecto y le diré lo sucedido. —Respondió formando una línea tensa en sus labios y su ceño muy fruncido. —Juvia, espérame donde siempre ¿Sí? —La peliazul asintió. —Si alguien te jode solo haz lo que te enseñamos.

Juvia se fue al parque que se les había hecho costumbre frecuentar desde pequeños a esperar a Gajeel. Cuando la peliazul llego al pequeño parque miró a los niños jugar y correr de un lado a otro, visualizo la banca en la que siempre se sentaba y fue directo a ella, se sentó y coloco su mochila en sus piernas abrazándola.

—¿Por qué todos siempre molestan Juvia? —Se cuestionó a sí misma en bajito ocultando su cara en la mochila. —¿Qué hizo ella para ser tratada así?

Su voz comenzaba a sonar temblorosa y quedada, sus sollozos se hacían presentes de poco y se le miraba temblar levemente. Sintió como alguien le jalaba la falda del uniforme, se enderezo un poco para ver quien la estaba llamando y se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de un niño pequeño de cabellos azules que la miraba de manera curiosa.

—¿Tú eres la niña que siempre llora sola? —Juvia se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras del pequeñín y solo asintió sin darse cuenta. —Creo que no deberías de llorar, todo va estar bien ¿Sí?

El niño le hablaba con tanta confianza y naturalidad que Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—¿Vienes solo? —Le pregunto ella.

—¡Aye! —Asintió el niño efusivamente a la par de que decía esa palabra. —Me llamo Happy y estoy en cuarto año de primaria. —Sonrió ampliamente al presentarse.

—Juvia está encantada de conocerte Happy. —Le sonrió. Era increíble que un niño llamado Happy le transmitiera tanta felicidad y confianza.

—¿Te llamas Juvia? —La pelielazul asintió y el niño llamado Happy sonrió. —¡Qué lindo nombre!...espera un segundo. —El niño dejo de mirarla por unos instantes mientras se quitaba la mochila y sacaba algo de las bolsas de enfrente. —Alguien me dijo que te diera esto, me dijeron que con estos siempre sonríes. —Termino de decir Happy al momento de entregarle una pequeña bolsita llena con los dulces favoritos de Juvia que venían acompañados por una pequeña notita. —Debo irme, mi hermano mayor me debe estar buscando, me dio gusto conocerte Juvia.

Y sin más Happy se fue corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernitas dejando a Juvia desconcertada. Cuando quiso levantarse para ir con el niño esté simplemente ya no estaba, miró lo que había en su mano y efectivamente eran sus dulces favoritos, pero lo que le llamo más su atención fue la notita de papel color azul que envolvía a los dulces, con sumo cuidado quito la cinta que estaba pegada a la cajita y tomo la notita para leerla.

_No debes de estar triste por algo que vuelve a crecer, además  
el cabello corto no se te ve tan mal._

Se sorprendió y se ruborizo al ver terminar de leer la notita, llevo una de sus manos a su cabello que estaba sumamente corto mientras releía una y otra vez aquella notita. Sonrió nuevamente y supo que Totomaru y los demás tenían razón. Los dulces no aparecían solos y aunque no se tratara de algún admirador secreto, esa persona que le llevaba dando dulces desde kínder estaba al pendiente de ella.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya habían terminado de graduar de Phantom Lord, habían decidido terminar la secundaria allí misma. Y el tiempo paso nuevamente, ahora eran estudiantes de preparatoria, con la diferencia de que ahora habían decidido entrar en Fairy Tail, así como ellos también habían cambiado Gajeel era mucho más alto, tenía aspecto de chico más rudo y metalero y su carácter era más amargado, Juvia también había cambiado, su cuerpo se había desarrollado mucho más de lo que ya estaba en secundaria, cambio de peinado y ahora su cabello era más largo y siempre lo llevaba suelto dejándolo caer en unas lindas ondas. Cuando habían empezado clases en Fairy Tail, Gajeel había protestado en un principio por estar en una escuela llena de haditas, pero con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que todo era muy diferente, raro, lleno de locos pero divertido a la vez, Juvia pensaba que era un lugar cálido, pues desde que había entrado nadie la molestaba o algo por el estilo, solo un chico de grado superior llamado Freed, la llamada "Chica Phantom", pero de ahí nada más. Juvia sabía que en ese instituto todo sería diferente, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, participaba en eventos escolares, salía los fines de semana con un grupo de chicas que siempre fueron amables con ella, supo que Natsu era el hermano mayor de Happy porque en más de una ocasión vio al niño de cabellos azules en la prepa que había ido a buscar a Natsu. Todo era perfecto y cálido para Juvia, lo único malo era que desde que entro en Fairy Tail había dejado de recibir los dulces que le encantaban, sí los recibía de vez en cuando pero ya eran pocas las veces que pasaban. Pero también se dio cuenta de que todos en esa escuela conocían aquellos dulces que eran su perdición, pero decidió no preguntar nada hasta ver que podía saber.

—Mujer, ahorita en la salida tengo práctica de boxeo, ¿Podrás irte sola a casa?

—Claro que Juvia sí puede irse sola a casa Gajeel-kun.

—Bueno…de todos modos no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo o cualquier cosa.

—Sí Gajeel-kun, Juvia lo hará.

Cuando Juvia había salido del instituto decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el parque. Ahora que lo notaba bien, se miraba más pequeño o ella había crecido muy rápido. Pero de igual modo ese parque era un lindo lugar especial para ella, allí recibió su primer dulce. Siguió caminando hasta que se adentró a las traficadas calles del centro, tenía que ir a tomar un tren para llegar a su casa, pero el centro estaba lleno de bastantes personas. Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien provocando que ella callera al suelo, su mochila salió volando junto a las cosas de la otra persona.

—¡Discúlpame! —Dijo una voz varonil de un chico peliblanco ayudando a Juvia a ponerse de pie. —¿Estas bien?

—Juvia lo está, gracias.

—De verdad discúlpame no era mi intención hacerte caer.

—Está bien Juvia lo entiende, los accidentes pasan. —Dijo ella entre risas nerviosas. Miró al suelo y observo que entre las bolsas que llevaba el joven había montones de los dulces que a ella le encantaban. —Esos dulces…—El chico peliblanco la miró confundido y después se sorprendió un poco. —Dónde…¿Dónde venden esos dulce?

El peliblanco sonrió levemente, pero pareció meditar la pregunta de la peliazul. Suspiro y resignadamente la miró, esa mirada azul expectante esperando una respuesta era lo más tierno que había visto en toda su vida. Negó levemente con la cabeza y se inclinó junto a Juvia para ayudarla a recoger las bolsas que él venía cargando.

—A dos cuadras de aquí hay una dulcería, es la única en el sector centro, allí es donde encontrarás estos dulces. —Respondió amablemente.

—¡Juvia le agradece mucho! —Y sin más la peliazul se iba a echar a correr a esa dulcería pero sintió que era jalada del brazo, se asustó, hacía bastante tiempo que nadie la sorprendía de esa manera. Así que se giró de nuevo y se cubrió la cabeza con sus bracos. —¡Por favor no le haga nada a Juvia!

—Tranquila, no te haré nada. —Respondió pacíficamente el peliblanco viéndola con una sonrisa. —Solo iba a entregarte tu mochila, la habías olvidado en el suelo. —Termino de decir mientras le entregaba la mochila y Juvia la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Juvia sintió una especie de déjà vu al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de manera tan grande que el peliblanco pensó en que se saldrían de su lugar.

—Tú…tú hiciste lo miso de ahora hace mucho. —Al peliblanco le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, no tenía pensado en que ella lo recordaría y sin más comenzó a reír nerviosamente. —Tú le diste de igual forma su mochila a Juvia.

—Bueno creo que me descubriste. —Dijo entre risas nerviosas y rascando su nuca. —No pensé en que me recordarías.

—Pocas personas han sido buenas con Juvia en el transcurso de su vida, fue fácil recordarte, aunque si no le hubieses dado su mochila a Juvia ella seguro no te recuerda. —Le sonrió mientras abrazaba su mochila. —Gracias, ahora Juvia se va…¿ahmm?

—Lyon, Lyon Bastia. —Se presentó.

—Gracias Lyon-sama, ahora Juvia se retira. —Le sonrió por última vez y se giró para ir a la dulcería pero la voz de Lyon la detuvo de nuevo.

—¡Juvia! —La nombrada se giró viendo al peliblanco de manera confundida. —Hay algo que debo decirte…sé que no debería, pero…yo sé que…—Juvia lo miraba de manera intrigante. ¿Qué podría saber Lyon? —Yo conozco a la persona que buscas…esa misma persona que buscas es quien te ha dado estos dulces. —Le dijo mostrando uno de los paquetitos. —¿Buscas a esa persona cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Juvia estaba sorprendida, no tenía idea de que ese chico llamado Lyon conociera a la persona que ella buscaba. —Porque en un par de veces yo le ayude a que te diera de esos dulces sin que tú te dieras cuenta…

—¿La vez de la mochila? —Esa fue la primera vez que le ayude. —¿La de la fuente?, ¿En el festival del tanabata?, ¿El día del niño?

—Sí, sí y sí…todas esas veces que te topabas conmigo era para eso…Yo solo quise ayudar. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y después se aclaró la garganta. —En esa dulcería que te digo podrás encontrar al chico que…—Hizo una pequeña pausa rezando internamente, sabía que esa tarde iba a recibir golpes. —Al chico que…bueno…él cajero que está ahora…es mi hermano…es él quién te dejaba los dulces.

Juvia lo miró muy sorprendida de nuevo. Cuando ella pudo hablar le agradeció infinitamente y volvió a retomar el camino que anteriormente se le había indicado hasta que llego a la dulcería que Lyon le había dicho. Estuvo afuera por un rato. Ahora que sabría quién era la persona que le mandaba los dulces estaba dudosa de entrar o no entrar. Estuvo varias veces a punto de irse, pero a la última vez entro armándose de valor. Sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña al ver toda la clase de dulces que había en el lugar. Se dio un recorrido por los pasillos del lugar, tomo algunos dulces y cuando llego a la caja para pagar se sentía nerviosa. Sabía que él único cajero del lugar y según por indicaciones de Lyon, era la persona que le daba los dulces a Juvia. Cuando ya se había armado de valor para encarar al cajero unos cuantos paquetes de dulce se le cayeron a la misma repisa de la caja.

—¿Gray-sama?

—¿¡Juvia!? —Él pelinegro parecía sorprendido de verla.

—¿Qué haces por acá? —Se cuestionaron al mismo tiempo, pero el pelinegro le dejo continuar.

—Juvia solo pasaba por aquí antes de llegar a casa…para comprar unos dulces…Juvia no sabía que Gray-sama trabajará aquí.

—Bueno, la dulcería pertenece a mi tía y hay veces que le ayudo. —Respondió hundiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a cobrar los dulces que Juvia llevaría. —¿Es todo lo que llevaras? —Ella asintió sonriendo y saco su monedero para pagar al momento en que Gray le había entregado los dulces en bolsas. —Gracias por tu compra.

Pero Juvia negó con la cabeza y Gray se confundió al verla negar.

—Gracias a ti. —Le dijo en voz baja. Gray alzo una ceja y Juvia estaba levemente sonrojada y agacho la mirada un poco jugando con los pliegues de la bolsa. —Gracias por siempre ser tan bueno con Juvia al darle por tanto tiempo dulces para animarla en los peores momentos. —Le sonrió ampliamente con sus pálidas mejillas sonrosadas.

Todas las tonalidades de color rojo subieron al rostro de Gray, y sus ojos grises estaban por salirse del lugar. ¿¡Cómo supo que era él quien le daba los dulces!?

—Lo veré después Gray-sama. —Le volvió a sonreír la peliazul mientras se giraba para salir de la dulcería lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas.

Gray seguía sorprendido y con su rostro enrojecido, jamás pensó en que ella supiera su secreto después de tanto tiempo. Y es que desde la primera vez que Gray vio a Juvia llorar fue estaban en el kínder, puede que estuvieran en uno diferente, pero ese día sin querer la vio y desde entonces sintió la necesidad de darle ánimos aunque fuera por medio de dulces, y es que odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero desde que él vio a Juvia llorar por primera vez algo dentro de él cambio. Su plan de dejarle siempre dulces de manera anónima y a veces con ayuda de Lyon siempre funciono. Pero ahora tenía que golpear al imbécil de Lyon por revelar su secreto, pues solo él y Happy lo sabían, pero el hermano menor de su mejor amigo no tenía la culpa, además lo había sobornado bien con darle más dulces.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Chachos~**


End file.
